1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method and electronic control circuit for controlling lights. More particularly, this invention provides an electronic control circuit and method for controlling lights in a motorcycle control system for motorcycle lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,661 to Grossenbacher discloses an electronic control for automobile lights. U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,329 by Frey teaches a combined system wherein the lights are multifunctional for both parking, boundary and taillights which may be energized when the system is in operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,375 by Alpen discloses a headlight system for motorcycles. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular electronic control circuit and the method for controlling lights of this invention.